Why not?
by Krysala
Summary: Adopted drabble from Gimme-chan. First chapter's hers! Megatron wants a new base, so he tries to contact the Autobots for help. Does he succeed? Story hopefully better than summary. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Adopted From Gimme-chan. Thx again for the story! Chapter one is hers. Please R&R!

**Fair's fair**

_Plot bunny:  
>"The Decepticons have dealt with many things, never really thought they had to deal with the Nemesis springing a leak. - Megatron realizes none of his mechs can build a proper underwater base, thus prompting him to get a hold of OP via their computers and asks if he can commission Grapple."<em>

As the image of Megatron appeared on the screen of Teletran, Optimus frowned behind his battle mask and mentally preparing himself for whatever Megatron was about to throw his way. It was never a good thing when Megatron contacted them.

Optimus was joined by Jazz who stood by his side then Prowl who stood next to Jazz. The three mechs stared at Megatron's image who glared right back. They waited for Megatron to start in with his usual tirade or threat or latest boast. But there was nothing. Only silence as they looked at one another.

The silence stretched on until Optimus finally spoke up.

"State your business, Megatron."

Megatron shifted uncomfortably, leaning back in his throne chair, hands gripping the arm rests. When he spoke it was almost begrudgingly.

"Very well…..I….wish to commission your builder Grapple."

Optimus, Jazz, and Prowl all stared at screen too shocked to respond right away. Then Prowl's optic began to twitch. Optimus shifted his weight and leaned in closer to the screen sure he had not heard right.

"What?"

Megatron heaved a sigh as he glowered at Optimus.

"I'll make this simple, Optimus," Megatron leaned forward closer to the screen, "I need his aid to repair and rebuild parts of the Nemesis."

All three Autobots remained silent, trying to grasp what had to be the most unexpected request from Megatron ever. Jazz glanced at Optimus and Prowl before looking back at the screen.

"Uhhhh…isn't that what you have Constructicons for? Ya know…to construct stuff?"

Megatron rubbed a hand over his face in exasperation as he sighed and mumbled just loud enough to be heard.

"Yes, one would think that, wouldn't they."

Scrapper edged into view.

"Sir, we told you from the beginning we weren't sure about building anything underwater, that -"

Megatron turned on the Constructicon.

"Oh, shut up! And get out of my sight!"

Scrapper bid a hasty retreat as Megatron turned back to the screen, looking down as he rubbed his forehead.

"Bunch of useless-"

He looked back up at Optimus.

"So, will you let me?"

Optimus shifted his weight again, thrown by such an odd request, he brought a hand up to rub the back of his helm as he thought.

"I don't….think so."

Megatron flopped back in his chair, gesturing wildly.

"Oh, come on, Prime! You've got a working base! I should have a working base too! Its only fair! And that's what you Autobots are all about, right? Fairness and equality. And-"

Megatron stopped short as he took notice of Prime's Second in Commend suddenly holding his head in his hands and swaying on his feet. Megatron pointed to Prowl.

"Whats his problem?"

Both Optimus and Jazz looked over to Prowl. Then Jazz looked back at Megatron.

"Oh, he's just going to crash any second now."

Megatron watched as Prowl stumbled off screen followed by the sound of a body crashing to the floor. Jazz simply looked off to the side where Prowl had crashed.

"And there we go".

Optimus looked at Prowl where he lay on the floor then back at Megatron.

"Yeah...the answers no. "


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all for the patient wait, as I've had trouble with this one. ^^' Suggestions for where I could go with this are much appreciated, as I have no clue. Sorry again for the wait, and that this is probably pretty bad. Suggestions for improvement appreciated as well ^^'

Edited: 2/9/13

**Fair's fair**

_Plot bunny:  
>"The Decepticons have dealt with many things, never really thought they had to deal with the Nemesis springing a leak. - Megatron realizes none of his mechs can build a proper underwater base, thus prompting him to get a hold of OP via their computers and asks if he can commission Grapple."<em>

* * *

><p>Megatron sat on his throne, glaring at the screen that not too long ago had shown him the faces of Prime and his top two officers. Why had they denied his request? Yeah, they were on separate sides of the war, but they were supposed to be all about equality and such, weren't they? So much for that. A snort escaped him as Scrapper came forward again.<p>

"Sir, we can't build a base-"

"Apparently! Aren't you guys the _Construct_icons? Construct-as in build stuff?" He didn't bother trying to hide the sarcasm in his voice. The decepticon leader stood up and paced, unable to quell his frustration while sitting down. Slipstream entered the room hesitantly, dark red optics scanning the room before she headed to her leader, still covered in half-solidified concrete and other mixtures and moving stiffly.

"Sir, the leak in the lower storage rooms has worsened. It is washing all the materials we try to block the hole with away, and at this rate, we believe the room will be completely flooded within two orns, the hallway leading to it within 12 and continuing to fill the rest of the space available to it. I suggest we close, lock, and seal the door to that room and pray it doesn't break until we find something that may work. The Constructidolts may soon have something better planned, but at the moment we have nothing. The collapse in the back of the med-bay has so-far proved stable and has not deteriorated further. I cannot say the same for the lower quarters. It may collapse further at any point if further weight is placed upon it." The femme clone reported in a toneless voice, not wanting to further irritate her irate leader. She was only stuck with telling him because the gestalt was busy trying to fix a new hole that had opened up and she had been passing by, heading to retrieve something from storage, and they'd begged her. Literally _begged._ Megatron stopped pacing and turned to look at the clone.

"Constructidolts?" All optics turned toward him before quickly looking away, only to snap back as the leader failed to hold back a chuckle. It came again and again, changing from small chuckles into full belly laughs. Several excused themselves from the room at this, expressions of nervousness and fear on their faces. They were not blamed for not wanting to be around now that Megatron seemed to have finally cracked. The rest stuck in the room wished they could join the others, but feared to move lest they receive their leader's wrath.

* * *

><p><em>The Ark<em>

"Optimus, do you have a clue as to why would Megatron request to commission Grapple? He has the Constructicons, are they not enough?" The black and white figure on the berth sat up, confusion in his optics if not on his face, and looked to Optimus as the leader turned to him, away from Ratchet.

"I don't know Prowl, but I believe a mission to check in on them is in order. Please plan one now, and have it ready within a few cycles." The leader told him after a glance at Ratchet.

"Yes-sir." The Datsun made to rise from the berth, but the glare from the CMO made his think about that decision twice. "If you wouldn't mind, sir, could you perhaps bring me a data-pad from my office? I don't have any at the moment and I would like to get some work done before any more pile on my desk."

"I'll send Jazz with one in a few minutes. You two could plan the mission, if Ratchet doesn't disagree." The Prime said with a look at said mech. Ratchet's frown deepened, but he nodded.

"As long as he stays here, where I can keep an optic on him." The medic replied with a wave of a wrench in the tacticians direction. Prowl nodded, his optics dimming as he focused on his battle computer. Prime nodded, and left, after opening a communications channel to Jazz with Prowl's request. It was only a few minutes before the saboteur passed the Autobot leader in the hallway, a bounce in his step.

* * *

><p><em>(Sometime later that week. The Decepticon base.)<em>

Jazz watched, wide optic-ed, at what was in front of him from his hiding place. The Decepticons, usually quiet and orderly, were laughing and joking around. A few were _dancing. _The atmosphere was calm, happy even, though the number of them crowded into one room would normally tick off at least one bot and start an all out brawl. He shook himself and left his hiding spot, heading for lower levels, to his normal exit. The door leading downward, however, was boarded up, every way you could think of. Even so, it seemed to bulge out, straining against the bonds holding it back. He turned on his scanners and was amazed at the volume of _stuff_ they reported was behind the door. The only way out was the way he'd come in now, and he shuddered at the thought of going by those crazy Decepticons again. The saboteur made his decision quickly and made his way out via his entrance, just wanting to get the pit out of there.

* * *

><p><em>(Back at the Ark)<em>

The officers all stood still as Jazz finished his report, and Prowl was the first to break the resulting silence, his voice holding the slightest tremble as he tried to understand.

"Jazz, are you sure that you saw Megatron _dancing _ in front of everyone, with _Starscream_?" The silver mech hesitantly nodded, knowing that would do Prowl in, and that was all it took before the tactician landed on floor, helm smoking. Optimus nodded to Ratchet, who simply sighed and picked him up, taking the poor mech to med-bay. Optimus turned to Jazz then, shaking his head.

"Jazz, I think it would be best if you put this in your report, so that we can finish this meeting later." The silver mech just nodded, and the meeting disbanded.

"I believe that he's finally cracked," Blaster said as he left the room, talking with Jazz, "At least, more than he was."


End file.
